ouanfandomcom-20200214-history
Swan Lake
Swan Lake is a Russian folktale made famous by Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky in 1875 and was first performed by the Bolshoi Ballet in 1877. Now one of the most recognizable and beloved ballets in the world, the tale of Odette, turned into a swan by a sorcerer's curse has also inspired animated and traditional motion pictures. Once Upon a Nightmare chose to make Odette a Princess in one of the two most populous faery courts in the faery land of Allutheria. This allowed her transformation by the evil Rothbart to be related to the rivalries between the courts. To allow for maximum interaction, she was also to be expelled from Allutheria and into Ga'leah where she would eventually encounter a prince who might be the one to help free her, a prince who is also trying to rebuild his kingdom after the Blight decimated it. Canon Tale Odette was once a fairy princess of the White Court of Allutheria, until one of the Advisers to the Red Court transformed both Odette and her handmaidens into a flock of perfect white swans and banished them to the mortal realm. There, they sought refuge in the nearly abandoned land of Dokrayth in a small pond within the enchanted forest known as the Yarrow. During the daylight hours, they must remain swans, but during the hours of moonlight they are allowed to assume human form. They are, however, denied their true fairy forms and the magic that accompanies it. The Fairy Adviser to the Red Court, Rothbart, tasked his own daughter with keeping the Princess under careful surveillance and thwarting any attempt she might make to break the spell. She was determined to do this by assuming Odette's appearance exactly and confusing anyone who might seek to undo the enchantment. Meanwhile, a Prince of Dokrayth and the rightful King returned to his decimated kingdom following its destruction by the Walking Starvation and the tragic loss of his parents. He and a band of his most trusted knights and magical advisers began a desperate search for survivors and a battle to reclaim their kingdom from the Plague. Characters * Dokraythian Prince (Damian Vauclain) - Short one sentence description. * Odette - 'Short one sentence description. * '''Odile - '''Short one sentence description. * '''Rothbart - '''Short one sentence description. Plotlines things currently going on in the tale??? idk or updates since the canon tale was written * bullet plotlines inherent to only a few characters, plotlines for the whole tale go in paragraph form above. Related Stories * 'Alice in Wonderland - Odette is a princess of the White Court and is cursed by a member of the Red Court. * Anastasia - Rothbart and Odile are active members of the Red Court which Rasputin now rules as the new king follow the usurping of the throne. * Frog Prince - The Dokraythian prince of Swan Lake is the older brother of the Dokraythian princess in Frog Prince. * Sleeping Beauty - The Dokraythian prince of Swan Lake is a distant descendent of Sleeping Beauty. * Snow White - The Dokraythian prince of Swan Lake is the older brother of the Dokraythian prince of Snow White.